Al final, todos lo esperaban
by MeryIsabella
Summary: Al final un presumido Capitán de Quidditch y la Prefecta Perfecta, tal vez, podían convivir de la manera menos esperada.One-Shot.JL


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, como han suponer...**

**Pareja: James x Lily **

**Resumen: Al final un presumido Capitán de Quidditch y la Prefecta Perfecta, tal vez, podían convivir, de la manera menos esperada.**

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana el gran comedor era revoltijo de emociones… la competencia, la ansiedad , las ganas de victoria , el miedo a una derrota, confianza… en fin.

Las casas ya se habían identificado con sus equipos, suéteres, banderas, estandartes, escudos, raros sombreros o simplemente una camisa que representaran al equipo de la casa con la que iban.

Hacía tiempo a Lily Evans le parecía un tanto ridícula toda esa euforia por un simple partido de Quidditch, hace tiempo no había podido encontrarle la gracia a ese juego, quizá era por que no podía volar mas de dos metros sobre una escoba sin estrellarse con lo que tuviera mas cerca, por que le tenia miedo a las alturas o por que pensaba que el verdadero uso de las escobas era el de barrer y limpiar los pisos. Su fuerte no habían sido los deportes, ella era más para los duelos de magia, de habilidad con la varita, las pociones, los encantamientos y hacer cumplir las normas, y por eso es que Lily Evans era perfecta para el puesto de prefecta. Lo que no podía negar era que durante los seis años que había estado en el colegio Hogwarts, gracias a una sola persona había logrado desarrollar una singular antipatía por el juego, y la ironía de todo esto era que, por la misma persona en este su último año había podido entender la infinita fascinación que este tenía por el Quidditch y llegar a la conclusión (como el le había dicho) de que de vez en cuando necesitaba distraerse y trato de darle una oportunidad de demostrarle que el juego no era aburrido ni mucho menos ridículo…

La mesa de Gryffindor se levantó en gritos de apoyo y admiración, y supo, sin siquiera voltear a ver, que el había llegado al Gran comedor en compañía de sus tres inseparables amigos.

Emmeline que estaba sentada a su lado le susurró.

–Tengo que dejarte sola Lily – sonrió abiertamente cuando su mirada se cruzó con los grisáceos ojos de Sirius Black – debo ir a desearle suerte a mi bebé – rió nerviosamente ante las cejas alzadas de su compañera – tu deberías hacer lo mismo… ah y… no dejes que Snape te coma ¿Sí? –dijo más seria mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a los brazos de su no-novio.

Lily dio un pequeño suspiro nervioso y distraídamente se acomodó el cabello, llevaba sus bucles pelirrojos bien definidos con unos que otros en simples ondulaciones amarrados a una coleta floja hacia un lado dejando varios mechones fuera de lugar, llevaba además una diadema dorada, concentró la mirada en su plato de comida y comenzó a desmigajar un bollo mientras trataba de evitar la mirada del Slytherin que sin ningún reparo pero con mucho disimulo la observaba desde el otro extremo del gran comedor. Severus Snape y ella habían roto relaciones desde quinto año y la situación se había agravado a mediados de sexto, pero hasta hace poco tiempo había empezado a cruzarse más seguido con él y podía notar que su mirada era mil veces más rencorosa que antes, como si tuviera muchas cosas que reprocharle y Lily empezaba a inquietarse.

Escuchaba los aullidos y gritos de apoyo por parte de los que ocupaban la mesa de su casa a Black mientras este peleaba verbalmente sobre el próximo ganador de la Copa de Quidditch con un Slytherin, seguramente su guardián ya que era la posición que este ocupaba en el equipo de Gryffindor. Se preguntó qué pasaba, porqué no había llegado aún. Dirigió un mirada de soslayo a la entrada de la estancia y no se sorprendió con lo que vió, estaba tratando claramente de librarse de un pequeño grupo de "admiradoras", volvió a suspirar, sonrió de medio lado y continuó con la tarea de desmigajar el bollo. Su sonrisa se ensancho al sentirlo acercarse desde el otro extremo de la mesa donde prácticamente solo se encontraba ella y hasta hace un rato Emmeline.

– Prefecta… ¿Qué hace usted aquí – miro los demás asientos – tan sola? – preguntó mientras sin pedir permiso se sentaba a horcajadas a su lado en el extenso banquillo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Volteó a verlo, llevaba el cabello humedecido y más desarreglado que de costumbre, las gafas levemente ladeadas y su expresión se miraba totalmente confiada. Debía admitir que en sus años en Hogwarts jamás le había parecido tan guapo, el suéter que se le ajustaba al cuerpo remarcaba lo bien cuidado que tenía sus brazos y su torso y esa expresión de seguridad que le hacía ver extremadamente apetecible. Todo un encanto para los ojos de cualquier chica con dos dedos de frente, habría pensado antes, pero, que va para que negarlo era simplemente maravilloso.

– Pues, nada en especial, solamente… – echó una mirada por encima de su hombro– escapaba del bullicio de nuestros compañeros – le respondió cavilosamente.

– ¿A sí? –curioseó – Yo también los he notado algo… – volteo a verlos – entusiasmados, ¿A qué cree que se deba?

– Pues, Capitán – el rió por lo bajo – puede que sea la expectativa del juego que el equipo de nuestra casa dirigido por Usted – le recalcó – disputará dentro de unas cuantas horas.

– Oh ¿Usted cree?

– Es posible – respondió – pero aún así ¿Qué hace a este encuentro tan especial? – preguntó ahora, con algo de cinismo, pues era imposible que alguien todo el castillo no lo supiera.

– Bueno – respondió con tono sabiondo, imitándola a ella – No es la final aún, ese juego se realizará dentro de dos semanas, pero este es igual de importante, es el último de las vueltas regulares, nuestro oponente al igual que nosotros ya esta clasificado – explicó – la gracia de este partido está en que – tomó una manzana de la mesa – nuestro oponente está empatado con nosotros con la misma cantidad de puntos – le dio una mordida a la manzana verde, torció el gesto por su acidez pero tragó, Lily rió por lo bajo – por lo que – continuó dificultuosamente – este partido – recompuso el rostro – al ganador le dará la ventaja en la verdadera final – finalizo volviendo a morder la manzana.

Lily se le quedó viendo y no pudo evitar algunas miradas curiosas. Su gesto volvió a torcerse y no volvió a morderla pero no la puso en la mesa.

– Y ¿Vamos a ganar?

Se encogió de hombros.

– Puede que sí puede que no – respondió con simpleza.

Lily se alarmó

– Lo veo desconfiado Capitán ¿No cree que sea posible lograr el triunfo? – Le preguntó curiosa – O es que acaso ¿No cree que su equipo sea capaz de vencer a Slytherin?

El volteó su mirada hacia atrás y luego hacia ella le miró algo ofendido.

– Claro que los creo capaces – dijo con serenidad – es solo que después de un par de golpes he aprendido a no cantar victoria antes de tiempo – aseguró.

– ¿Cuando es que… - se sorprendió - cuando es que maduro tanto Capitán?

James suspiró, es cierto ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto? Seguro que, implícitamente la pelirroja tuvo mucho que ver en eso, pero claro fue el tiempo, con 17 años no podía sequir comportándose como un, bueno, inmaduro. Fueron muchas las veces que fué rechazado por esa razón. ¡Tuvo que ir a terapia! Por que sí, hablar con su madre, con Dorea Potter, era como ir a terapia e intensiva. Debía admitir que al inicio (con la inmadurez como la palabra perfecta para describirlo) siquiera pensar en considerarlo le daba escalofríos, responsabilidad, palabra aterradora, lucidez ¿Dejar de hacer bromas y meterse en problemas? Jamás en sus años de merodeador lo habría aceptado ni sus amigos merodeadores lo habrían hecho, bueno Remus sí, pero el había nacido con la madurez como enfermedad (talvez vino de bonus con la licantropía) pero así lo quería. En fin, ser maduro era algo que, si bien lo temía, en algún momento tendría que hacerlo y se vio completamente sorprendido a sí mismo intentando entender el concepto, no para burlarse de él, sino para ponerlo en práctica, ¿Raro? Sí, ¿Irónico? Sí, ¿Increíble? No del todo, bueno Lily si era increíble solo le faltaba hacer milagros, ¡y lo logró! La prefecta logró hacer madurar a James Potter con miles de "No saldría contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello" "Ni lo sueñes Potter" "Vete a volar" o simplemente ofreciéndole su indiferencia como único resultado obtenido a sus peticiones arrogantes, ególatras y galantes. Sí Lily Evans hacía milagros.

– No lo recuerdo – atinó a responder, su mirada se perdió en la sonrisa de impresión de su compañera de casa, esa sonrisa que se le había negado otras mil veces, tal vez, madurar no había sido tan malo – solo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho o haberlo logrado – rió junto con ella, ahora su risa, simplemente poder estar con ella sin discutir después de estar mas de dos minutos junto a ella, ese si era un verdadero premio.

James sonrió.

– ¿Usted no está emocionada por el partido, prefecta? – Preguntó con cierto cinismo.

Lily sonrió de medio lado y decidió seguir jugando.

– Claro, espero ver destrozados a lo Slytherins, espero una gran victoria para Gryffindor y sobretodo espero que nuestra casa tenga una gran celebración después del encuentro – le volteó a ver, tenía una expresión intrigante – Y espero que SU equipo esté bien entrenado, capitán. – Todo por desafiarlo.

– Claro que lo está, prefecta – le mandó una sonrisa 100% marca Potter, es decir, de esas que le recuerdan a Lily que su ser arrogante no estaba en el olvido, solo guardado – confió ciegamente en el y su trabajo como grupo – ahora le miró con falsa curiosidad – Lo que me pregunto es ¿Usted, prefecta, esta esperando una gran celebración en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, de sernos positivo el resultado, a sabiendas de que la Jefa de nuestra casa lo desaprueba? – La miró inquisidoramente, ella se mordió el labio.

– Estoy segura de que – se acercó más a él – entre tanta algarabía, claro si ganamos por un marcador aplastante que ella pueda presumirle a Slurghon, ni se dé cuenta del alboroto – Ahora lo volteó a ver con escrúpulo – Además ¿Desde cuando, a usted, capitán – le dijo con el mismo tono que había utilizado con ella – le preocupa tanto la profesora McGonagall?

Él rió por lo bajo.

– Prácticamente, desde que me eligió capitán y … pues, le prometí hacer honor a mi cargo de Premio Anual, o al menos lo intentaría – Lily reprimió una risita - usted debe saberlo, sino mal recuerdo compartimos el cargo. – Memoró.

– Tiene buena memoria.

– Gracias – asintió y le miró suspicacia - ¿Y si llegáramos a ganar, con quién celebraría, prefecta? – Lily sonrió abiertamente.

– Con mi novio.

– Ha si, la prefecta tiene novio – fingió sorpresa – y… de casualidad, ¿Lo conozco?

Lily pareció meditarlo.

– Debe hacerlo, él está en el equipo de Quidditch y va jugar ahora. – Le aseguró.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado - ¿Qué posición juega? Seguro he tratado con él.

– Pues – Se acomodó frente a él y acercó sus rostros – es el cotizado, ególatra, maleducado y sexy Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. – Sonrió con un toque de arrogancia.

Muchos murmullos se levantaron y al mismo tiempo en Gran Comedor cayó el un suave silencio al ver a ese par tan cerca, Muchos ignoraban, algunos sospechaban pero pocos sabían que Lily Evans después de tres años de lucha había cedido a los encantos de James Potter.

Se observaron, y se observaban en silencio, con una sonrisa grabada, sonrisa que se dedicaban cuando Lily ayudaba a James con una poción o él a ella con una transformación particularmente complicada, cuando terminaban las clases y de casualidad ambos se quedaban de últimos en salir, porque era casualidad, pura y absoluta casualidad, la que se dedicaban después de pillar a James en una travesura o la que esbozaban cuando recordaban sus encuentros nocturnos, en los que, si podían terminaban las rondas de Premios Anuales.

Porque para Lily llegó de sorpresa, algo que James había decidido olvidar, Remus y Sirius esperaban y Peter ignoraba, algo que Lily intentó reprimir y no pudo lograr después de sufrir la dura indiferencia que la llevó a concluir que _nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido._

Y sorprenderse repentinamente deseando sus labios y su atención de nuevo, fue algo que le hizo aprender que tal vez, sí, todo en esta vida se paga y asegurarle a James que todo esfuerzo jamás queda en vano.

Pero el castigo de la pelirroja no fue tan largo como la espera de James, ya que el tiempo juntos ayudó, ambos jamás olvidarían el momento en que Lily explotó en desesperación frente a James confesándole todo lo que le estaba sucediendo desde que, él, ya no se fijaba más en ella, que se sentía como una tonta, que explotaba en celos cada que coqueteaba con alguna de sus admiradoras rubias descerebradas, y que, si volvía hacerlo, seguramente terminaría arrancándole la cabeza a alguien, y por último asegurarle que si lo volvía a hacer, si volvía a pedirle una cita, no le respondería, simplemente le plantaría un beso que lo dejaría sin aire. Habrán imaginado la cara de James que solo atinó a sonreír de tal forma que la pelirroja consideró tomarlo como blanco para arrancarle la cabeza a él.

Tampoco olvidarían que después de unos segundos de la confesión, compartieron su primer y tan esperado beso, junto a un verdadero _Te amo._

– Buena suerte – susurró casi contra sus labios.

– ¿Irás? – preguntó algo mucho sonrojado. Lily aunque no lo admitiera adoraba ver ese tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

– Por supuesto, me necesitas ahí ¿o no? – Bromeó separándose un poco.

James sonrió y lo que a continuación sucedió dejó bufidos, exaltaciones, lágrimas contenidas y uno que otro vaso roto, Lily lo besó como ya tantas veces lo había hecho. Dejando claro que al final un presumido Capitán de Quidditch y la Prefecta Perfecta, tal vez, podían convivir, de la manera menos esperada.

* * *

Bien, nada de ser malos con la nueva...

Saben, yo no dejo reviews muy seguido, pero después de ponerme en los zapatos de un escritor, ves que las criticas son necesarias...

Así que plissss preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas lo que sea es bien recibido!

xoxoMeryxoxo


End file.
